Our fate, Our happiness
by TrueDespair
Summary: A Horitsuba version of 'Our lives, Our love'. They knew it was forbidden. They knew it was ludicrous. But that didn't matter. As long as they had each other. Random drabbles/short stories
1. Snow

**This can start out really good or really bad.**

**XD**

* * *

**Snow**

* * *

"Nii-san, where are you going?"

"Oh me? I'm just going to hang out."

"But it's cold outside."

"I don't mind. Besides I promise someone I'd be there."

"A friend?"

"….You can say that."

* * *

Syaoron let out a breath that turned into a puff of smoke into the crisp cold air. Tightening his scarf around his neck, he walked down the pathway that led to the house and into the sidewalk. It was the middle of winter and it was winter break, meaning no school, relaxation and being outside.

Well not so much the last one but the teen was thankful for that.

Walking through the ankle-deep trudge of snow for several minutes, Syaoron made his way to a certain apartment that was between the neighborhood and the city. He was about to go inside when his eyes caught something.

Standing in the snow not too far from him, was a tall blonde who's hair was tied back and wore a scarf and earmuffs with his warm outfit which consisted of a thick jacket, pants and gloves. The blonde was looking up at the grey sky, making puffs of smoke into the air.

Syaoron smiled. He knew who that was. Thinking quickly, he started walking quickly from the sidewalk and into the snow. The walk turned into a run as the teen got closer and closer to the blonde. He then grinned as he got close enough. "CANNONBALL!"

The blonde can only turn before the force placed him staring up again, only this time at the brunette. He frowned as he felt the cold wet snow seeping slightly into his jacket. "Oh my god! Syaoron!" He yelled. "Don't do that! I almost got a heart attack."

Syaoron chuckled. "Sorry, Yuui. I couldn't resist." He then leaned down and gave Yuui a kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

Returning the kiss, Yuui blushed slightly. "I do too. Now can you get off? My chest can only handle so much abuse."

"Right, right." Syaoron smiled as he backed off and sat next to Yuui in the snow. He then looked up and chuckled. "Look! Snowflakes!"

Yuui glanced up and sure enough, a snowflake touched his nose. He smiled as more snowflakes fell from the sky. He then blinked as Syaoron glanced back at him with a small smile. "Yes?"

Syaoron shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned his head on Yuui's shoulder. "Want to go inside?"

The blonde sighed with a smile. "No…I think we can stay and admire the snow for a while longer."

"Sounds good to me."

The two stayed all through the day; lightly being blanketed by white crytals.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Word requests are always welcomed.**

**^w^**


	2. Water

Ugh, it's been a while since I posted anything on my stuff. Wish I can explain why that's the case but even I don't know.

And again, if you have requests (One word requests) then don't hesitate to say so and I'll write a story based on (or close to that) that word.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Water**

* * *

"Ah, so we meet again."

"Yep, here we are."

"I must say, for a human; you're very persistent."

"What can I say? I go beyond long lengths to see you again."

"My, you are a charmer. When was the last time we've met?"

"Just two years ago. Right before I attended the Horitsuba academy."

"Ah, yes. You have told me about it. I hope it's was to your liking. Making any friends?"

"Yeah, but the whole time I was there I kept thinking of you."

"You have?"

"Of course. How I can forget someone like you?"

"….."

"Wow, you never thought that I wouldn't come back?"

"….Human lives are fleeting. They go into one thing and leave without a moment's notice."

"But I'm not just some other human, Yuui."

"No…you're not, Syaoron."

"…."

"….."

"….I have waited, you know….to see you again…..time just moved so slowly without you with me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling….I'm stuck on land while you…."

"Yes…if I could, I would be beside you for the rest of my life."

"And if _I_ could, I would be with you right now. Swimming into the great ocean and sharing some of that magic that you have as well….I just can't believe that you're cursed."

"After all this time, I couldn't believe it either."

"Speaking of, where's Fai; your brother? Last time I saw you, he wasn't there."

"Oh yes, well; his curse was broken before the last time I saw you. He found this other human named Kurogane and since then, he's been happier then I have ever seen him."

"So then….you're alone…."

"…."

"Oh Yuui….I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy for my brother and I'm happy for you."

"But you deserve some happiness. I can't stand seeing you like this…"

"Syaoron…."

"Yuui….I promise to do whatever it takes to break that curse. Then you'll be happy; _we'll_ be happy. Just….try to wait a little longer. It'd be over soon; that I can assure you…."

"…Oh Syaoron….do you really mean that?"

"Yes…"

"….Then…then I wait for you….just a little longer for you….I'll do my best on this end too. Then this will be over…."

"It'll fine. You'll see…."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

What those two didn't know that in the months that followed, the young man was on a cruise ship and there was a huge storm. If not for a particular being, he would have died. A huge surge of magic glowed beneath the sea and the storm dissipated as a huge beam of light shot out of the sky.

The policemen were called onto a nearby beach when a witness found a tattered-clothed young man under a very naked older person on the shore. They were rushed to the hospital and were cared for.

The blonde could only remember his name and the person next to him while the other knew the blonde and foggy bits of memory in his past.

However it was no surprise to the both that something rekindled between them and had since lived in a home by the sea. Their bodies remembering what their minds could not. And they have lived and loved for many years; never leaving each others' sights.

This was the tale of the cursed mer-person and the love that set him free.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and add in one word requests. I'll try my best.**

**Until next time~! ^_^**


End file.
